eyewitnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Bless the Beast and the Children/Transcript
TRANSCRIPT provided by FOREVER DREAMING TRANSCRIPT Picking up right after ep 1, Philip is on the bus when Tommy walks on (wearing Philip's jacket). A few seconds after that Ryan comes onto the Bus and give Toomy a quick glance. Philip sees Ryan (who he thought was dead) and gets off the bus before Ryan sees him. Philip the runs back to Waldenbeck's house to warn Lukas. At the Waldenbeck Cabin in the woods, Deputy Tony & Sheirff Helen are checking out the abandoned car for clues: TONY: ''Feels good, doesn't it? HELEN: What? TONY: Having these murders to solve. HELEN: Mm, I would rather be on the water with Gabe. TONY: Oh, get out of here. I see you walk into the station with your lunch box and not much else to do. HELEN: Yeah, I like it that way. That's why I moved out here. Remember? TONY: Well, maybe. But I know you love the smell of napalm in the morning. Movie reference. chuckles HELEN: You've never lived through a murder investigation, have you? TONY: I've never lived through nothing. Not like you. HELEN :Oh, that's a good thing. TONY: eah, but what's the point of being a cop if nothing's ever gonna happen, you know? I mean, you know, there was the thing with the bear, but other than that, nothing. I don't know, you know, sometimes I just kind of lie awake just thinking, you know, just... is this what it's gonna be. Forever? Just waiting for nothing? I mean, all I'm looking for is just... HELEN: Meaning and purpose? TONY: Yes. That's it. Meaning and purpose. HELEN: Well, you know, solving a triple homicide can help with that. TONY: You, uh, think something was in here? HELEN: Or someone. Get this strand of hair to the lab. door thuds TONY: FBI's making a big mistake underestimating us, huh, Helen? HELEN: Huge. TONY: All right. I'm gonna run this. Pound it. HELEN: Nope. TONY: Okay. Next time. music ♪ ♪ ♪ ♪ Back on the bus, Tommy and Ryan are still traveling until the bus stops at an outdoor cafr where Tommy gets off to meet his girlfriend with Ryan folliowing behind. Back at the Waldenbeck Cabin with FBI Agent Kamilah and Sheriff Helen KAMILAH: You know, I keep hoping that I'm gonna wake up and that you'll be gone. ''Helen see tire tracks in the dirt and snaps pics of them: HELEN:Not until you tell me who Chris Petronelli was to you. Was he your informant? Your boyfriend? KAMILAH: Whoever he was, you don't have the clearance. HELEN: You know what? I am done with this shit. I'll just leak to the press. Start with Chris, see where it leads. KAMILAH: 'Kay, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. He was our informant, okay? HELEN: So you're covering up evidence to protect a dead source? KAMILAH: No. To protect his wife. HELEN: Why? She next in line to be flipped? KAMILAH: She's my sister. The Vascovis find out that Chris was informing, they're gonna kill her, Helen, and her baby. Charlie, let's get this tarp. HELEN: Who was in the trunk of this car? KAMILAH: I don't know. Chris died before he could tell us. HELEN: But someone did get away? So we need to get on that. KAMILAH: Helen, there's a bigger picture here, so just back off, leave it to the FBI. HELEN: Kamilah, there's a murder suspect possibly walking around out there, and you guys are just gonna sit on it? KAMAILAH: None of this matters to me until I get my sister out. HELEN: And the bureau doesn't have a problem with your conflict of interest? KAMAILAH: So what? You gonna call my boss? HELEN: I just want to investigate this case, Kamilah. KAMAILAH: Okay, fine. You just leave my sister out of it. HELEN: Fine. That works. KAMAILAH: We're done up here. HELEN: Yeah. You can take the car. I already got what I needed. At the Waldenbeck Farm, Lukas is chasing the turkeys with a leafblower: blower whirring, turkeys gobbling gobbling BO: Lukas! Come here. Give me that. blower shuts off BO: You don't think you're freaking out the birds? LUKAS: chuckles They're okay. BO: You got the signs ready for the Turkey Shoot? But why isn't that done? LUKAS: I'll do it now, Dad. BO: You know, the family's been doing these shoots on this farm... LUKAS & BO ': Since World War I. BO: Yeah. Why do you always got to be so different? (LOADED QUESTION) calling Lukas: phone buzzing BO: You got something you'd rather be doing? LUKAS: No. No. Sorry, Dad. ''As the bus left the Cafe, Tommy and his girlfriend leave hand-in-hand with Ryan following them. Back at the Walenbeck Farm, Lukas is lisnting to music when Philip runs up to him: PHILIP: panting Hey! Hey. LUKAS: What are you doing here? You... you can't be here. My dad's inside. PHILIP: I just saw the guy from the cabin. LUKAS: What? You said he was dead. PHILIP: No. I thought he was. I just saw him. He looked right at me. LUKAS: He saw you, and... and you came here? stammers Did he follow you? What if he knows what I look like? I'm dead. PHILIP: No, he didn't follow me. Sheriff pulls up at the Waldebeck Farm and startles Lukas and Philip. '' LUKAS: Go, go, go. PHILIP:What are they doing here? Lukas goes out to the Sheriff hoping to lead her away from Philip: HELEN: Hey, Lukas. What are you doing? LUKAS: I'm getting signs ready for the Turkey Shoot. Hey, my dad's inside. Do you want me to take you to him? HELEN: No, it's okay. I'm here to talk to you. Were you at his cabin yesterday? LUKAS: No. I don't jump there anymore. HELEN: Oh, no? Why not? LUKAS: stammering Well, it gets... you know, it gets way too muddy this time of year. HELEN: Really? Well, that's weird. I found some tire tracks in the mud, and I thought maybe they were from your bike. LUKAS: No. HELEN:No? ''Helen takes a picture of Lukas dirt bike and compares the trakes from the cabin. ''Hmm. 'Cause the pattern is identical. ♪ ♪ LUKAS: sighs I have, like, a thousand of... HELEN: Lukas, I think you were at your dad's cabin yesterday, and I want to know why you were lying to me about it. LUKAS: Uh... HELEN: Lukas! LUKAS: Okay. He... he's gonna kill me. HELEN: Who? music LUKAS: My dad. I stole some gas from my dad. He keeps an extra barrel up at the cabin for the chain saws. HELEN: What time were you there? LUKAS: Uh, like right after school. HELEN: So you just got the gas. Okay. Did you see anything that I should know about? Anyone suspicious? LUKAS: No. HELEN: No? You didn't hear anything when you were riding around up by your dad's cabin? LUKAS: I can't hear anything with my helmet on. HELEN: Well, that must be nice tuning everything out. LUKAS: Yeah, I guess. HELEN: You should be careful, though. I hear you got a big race coming up. Sheriiff get it her car and leaves. Philip comes out of hiding while Lukas pounds the table: PHILIP: Maybe he didn't see us. LUKAS: Why were you talking to Helen about me? About my race? PHILIP: I wasn't. Maybe your dad said something. LUKAS: You should leave before my dad comes back. ''Lukas & Philip and stairing at each other until: LUKAS: Leave. pushes Philip away Now! (1) Philip shakes off the reaction for Lukas and begins to walk home when: LUKAS: And, Philip, I... I fixed your flat tire. In town Sita is walking up to the Courthouse to try and get baby Perronelli back when a black SUV pulls up with Mithat jumping out and running towards Sita: SITA: Please, no, Mithat. I can't. I got to be in court for my kid. I can't. Mithat make Sita walk the other way to explain: music SITA: Okay, look. I... I know you want your payment back, your drugs. I mean, the crew that I hired messed up, and I don't know what happened, but... they're all dead, and so is Chris, so that's why I can't ask him. Mithat grabs Sita: SITA: Please, no. Please. Please just let me go and see the judge. Please. I promise I will come right back, but if I don't, they will take Jake away from... MITHAT: Shh. Do you know what it's like to lose a child? SITA: No. MITHAT: No? SITA: No, I just lost my husband. I can't lose my baby. Please, just... MITHAT: Perhaps if you do, you'll be more motivated to find my drugs. Okay? Now come on. Mithat takes Sita away. At the Sheriff Station: TONY: Hey. HELEN: Hey. TONY: Figured it out. All we got to do is find someone with red-tipped hair. Case solved. HELEN: That's a good place to start. TONY: Yeah. Okay. So we should... HELEN: Check missing persons, hair salons, previous records. TONY: Right. That's a good... okay. So I should... I should go to... HELEN: County Records. TONY: County Records right now. Okay. I'll go do that. Hey, you still thinking that the Vescovis kidnapped some guy, put him in the trunk? HELEN: Who says it was a guy? At the river a young girl with red-tipped hair (Bella) starts to walk along the rivers when a large man pulls up in a black SUV and the comes running for her: BELLA: Shit. The large man puts Bella over his shoulders and then takes her back to the SUV: BELLA: No! No! No! No! No! grunts Back at the Sheriff Station, Gabe and Helen get ready for the weekly lunch meeting at the station: GABE: I'll set the table. You deal the cards. HELEN: Oh, I see. GABE: Mm-hmm. HELEN: All right, well, you get points for romance, but I'm still gonna kick your ass. laughs GABE: Hey, I got us a couple of tickets to George Jones this week. HELEN: Oh, yeah? Great. He's coming all the way up here? Wow. GABE: He's dead. HELEN: What? Then who are we seeing? GABE: It's a dance at Dunbrooke's. They play George on vinyl. HELEN: Of course. I love this town. laughing Philip comes into the Station with drinks: laughing GABE: Philip. Mm. HELEN: Hey, Philip. PHILIP: Hey. GABE: I thought we should open up the table. HELEN: Oh, okay. GABE: Thank you, Philip. The cards, babe? HELEN: Yes. throat Seven-card stud. GABE: Uh, actually, Philip plays Texas Hold'em. HELEN: Ah, I don't really know how to play that. PHILIP: Oh, that's okay. I can play your game. I'll figure it out. HELEN: You sure? PHILIP: Yeah. GABE: Hey, that's a cool camera. Where'd you get that? PHILIP: Borrowed it. HELEN: Really? Is the school lending out electronics now? PHILIP: Uh, no, it was a trade with this kid in my class for my jacket. GABE: I like that. Bartering. Old-school. Okay. I will be the big blind. At that moment, Philip realized that Ryan does not know what Lukas & Philip look like but he did see Philip patched jacket and that the killer could be following the jacket. Philip texts Lukas that "the killer saw my jacket....He's after Tommy...Not me" While Gabe & Helen are still playing cards GABE: And you will all feel my wrath. HELEN: Promises, promises. laughs GABE: Mm-hmm. HELEN:Let's see here. At Waldenbeck Farm, Lukas & Rose are putting out the signs. While Lukas is putting them up Philip keeps texting him: gobbling Philip Testbuzzing pounding ROSE: You want to know something? LUKAS: I've got to finish this, Rose. It's just... you know my dad. "Turkey shoot's tomorrow, boy. Better have all these signs up." ROSE: But it's so tacky. LUKAS: Yeah, but it's tradition. ROSE: Old people standing around shooting birds? LUKAS: Yeah, I mean, they've been doing it for 100 years. They're not gonna stop now. Why do you care? I don't care. ROSE: Mm? LUKAS: I don't care. LUKAS: Look. You don't even know! Why do you care? laughing You don't even know. It's just, like, that's how they've been getting people ready to go to war here. ROSE: Hmm. LUKAS: Yeah. Huh? ROSE: You remember how I said I wanted us to wait? LUKAS: Yeah. I... I remember. Yeah? ROSE: I don't think I want to anymore. LUKAS: nervously Why not? laughs ROSE: Well, you know, you've just been so patient with me. laughs LUKAS: Yeah. ROSE: Mm-hmm. Rose begins to unbuckle Lukas pants: buckle clinks giggling ROSE: Mm-hmm. And a lot of other guys wouldn't be that cool. Rose kneels down in front of Lukas pulling down his pants LUKAS: They wouldn't? ROSE: No, they wouldn't. giggles Philip is still texting Lukas: buzzing Lukas finally looks at his phone and sees Philip has been texting '' LUKAS_ Oh, shIt. Oh... Oh, damn it, Rose, I... I'm really sorry. I... ''Lukas pulls up his pants and Rose (who is dissappointed) LUKAS: My dad, he's about to go "Full Metal Jacket" on my ass. I got to get to the range right now and finish this up. I'm sorry. Got to go. Lukas and Rose run back to barn. At the station, they finished the lunch and Philip goes searching for Lukas on his bicycle: GABE: See you, Philip. PHILIP: Bye. HELEN: Bye. GABE: Everything okay, babe? HELEN: No. I got three dead bodies, one strand of hair, and no witnesses. GABE: I mean just now, with Philip. What? HELEN: Poker in my office... sighs Did you know that was my favorite time with you? GABE: Come on. It's a half hour once a week. HELEN: Yeah, it's not about the time; it's that I found a man who knows to make that time, just us, huh? HELEN: Am I evil for wanting to keep it like that? GABE: Just a little. chuckles GABE: No. You'll feel different once Philip opens up to you. HELEN: Opens up? The kid's not even worn the boots we bought him. GABE: He's a great kid. HELEN: Yes, he is. But something's going on with him. GABE: Yeah. He's adjusting to a whole new life right in the middle of high school; it's a lot. HELEN: Okay. But still, the last couple of days, he can barely look at me. He's all jittery like he's hiding something. GABE: He's a teenager, babe, not a perp. HELEN: Okay. You're probably right. GABE: Probably. HELEN: Probably. Back inside the Sheriff Station Tony is rearranging the desk to look like how he thinks partners in law should have there desk. HELEN: What the hell is this? TONY: This is how partners sit. See it in the movies all the time. HELEN: Okay. You know you have to earn it if you want to sit across from me. TONY: Okay. How about a 15-year-old girl reported missing this week? HELEN: Dark hair, red tips? TONY: That, I don't know. HELEN: Well, then why are we talking about it? TONY: Check this out. So I find the missing persons report in the database, right? HELEN: Mm-hmm. TONY: But when I click on the link, shows up blank. No name, no photo, nothing. What do you think about that? HELEN: I think someone's trying very hard to keep us off this case. TONY: Mm-hmm. So why are those FBI dickheads shutting us out? HELEN: Because they can. Now, why would a 15-year-old girl be in some drug dealer's trunk? In another part of town, Bella is told to get out of the SUV: GOON: Come. BELLA: Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Get off me! Papa. MITHAT: Bella. Come. Come in. Come. Come. At the closed car wash, Helen and Kamilah meet: HELEN: Did you bring the file? KAMILAH: What do you want from a missing child report anyway? HELEN: I just have to find out if she had dark hair with red tips. Okay, so you did bring the file. What's it gonna take for me to get to look at it? KAMILAH: They took my sister's kid away. She missed her court hearing, and unless she has a first-class excuse for the judge, her kid stays in the system. HELEN: But what does it have to do with me? KAMILAH: If you tell the judge she was up here with you being interviewed for the quarry case... HELEN: You mean the one I was supposed to leave her out of? KAMILAH: Her husband's dead. HELEN: I would really like to help you, but I'm not gonna perjure myself. KAMILAH: Not even for intel that's gonna blow your case wide open? HELENl Okay. Give me the file. If it leads anywhere, I'll do it. If I go through with this, it's gonna cost you more than just this one file. KAMILAH: Understood. HELEN: Mithat Milonkovic? KAMILAH: Yeah, that son of a bitch is about to become the biggest heroin supplier in the Valley. Above the Plantium Club in Bella's bedroom, Bella is trying to call somebody: BELLA: Please call me. I love you. Call me. Mithat comes in Bella room: MITHAT: Bella? Why did you run away from school? BELLA: Me and a friend, we went into the city... MITHAT: And who is this friend? BELLA: It's nobody. MITHAT: He's not nobody, Bella. He is a pedophile. BELLA: No. MITHAT: Yeah. I love you, Bella. I care for you. Why you shame me with an old man? What spell he has put on you? BELLA: Stop. MITHAT: Bella, this is phone you use to call him. No! Not another word from you. Okay? No more! Mithat leaves and locks Bella in her room. on door Lukas finds Philip and pulls him over to talk: PHILIP: What? LUKAS: No. You said you wouldn't tell Helen. PHILIP: I wasn't going to, but then I... LUKAS: But what? Huh? PHILIP: Did you even read my texts? The guy looked right at me, and then he didn't even follow me when I got off the bus. LUKAS: I hit him really hard. He probably can't even remember what you look like. PHILIP: Maybe. Or maybe he wasn't after me because he was after Tommy. LUKAS: What? He doesn't even know Tommy. PHILIP: Tommy borrowed my jacket, the one that I was wearing that night, and maybe that's what he remembers. What if he thinks that Tommy is me? LUKAS: Are you insane? PHILIP: If I'm insane, then how come Tommy hasn't texted me back all day? LUKAS: Because he doesn't like you. You're just overthinking it, all right? We just need to chill. PHILIP: I just don't want anything to happen to Tommy because of us, because we didn't say anything. LUKAS: Nothing's gonna happen. He's probably off just hooking up with Tracy somewhere. PHILIP: You said you weren't gonna tell. LUKAS: No, no, no... You promised. Lukas pushes philip against the wall tring to get philip to understand his way of thinking (1) PHILIP: No, we should've told Helen right when this happened. lLUKAS: You promised! You... Lukes starts to kiss Philip... LUKAS: Please, Philip, don't... don't tell. At the Platinum Club Helen goes up stairs to the apt: HELEN: Mr. Milonkovic, I'm Sheriff Helen Torrance. I was wondering if I could speak with you for a minute. Are you aware your daughter's been reported missing from her boarding school? MITHAT: She's 15. She is wild. It's not the first time. We have evidence that she might have been in the trunk of a car at a crime scene. HELEN: Bella? No. When was the last time you saw her? MITHAT: sighs She only calls me when she needs money. Have a good day, Sheriff. HELEN: I'm looking for a killer, Mr. Milonkovic. Is there anything you're not telling me? MITHAT: Why? Because I'm not crying?It does not mean I do not care about my daughter. HELEN: Well, that may be, but you don't seem very concerned. MITHAT: Do you have any kids? HELEN: No, not really. MITHAT: Then you don't know. HELEN: It's not about me. MITHAT: I would never let anything happen to my Bella. Good day. phone rings: pop song ringtone plays HELEN: Is that Bella's phone? Is that Bella's phone? Mr. Milonkovic. Mithat answers to the phone: MITHAT:Is that you, you freak? I will find you! Ryan is on the other end of the phone. At Sitas Apt looking for the package that Mithat demanded: SITA: Damn it! Where are the goddamn drugs, Chris? Sita opens a drawer and finds a bomb: SITA: What the... At an abanded barn, Lukas & Philip are letting off steam and getting drunk hitting a junk car and smashes windows out of the barn: PHILIP: Whoohoo-hoo! Lukas hits the car with the bat: '''LUKAS & PHILIP: Whoo! PHILIP: grunts Hmm. LUKAS: Your turn. Yeah, take a swing. Take a swing. Let's see what you got. PHILIP: Batter up! bang LUKAS: Oh, yeah, you swing like a girl. PHILIP: Shh. Now I'll chill, though, so... LUKAS: Oh, yeah? laugh Lukas goes to hit a rock with the back and misses: PHILIP: What was that? LUKASl Here. Hold on. Line it up. cracks PHILIP: Oh! LUKAS: Whoo! Oh, yeah. PHILIP: Okay, I'm kind of impressed. LUKAS: And that's gone. PHILIP: Pretty impressed. LUKAS: That's gone. PHILIP: So where's your girlfriend? LUKAS: Mm, I don't know. But, uh... she wants to blow me. laughs LUKAS: You jealous? PHLIP: You want me to be. LUKAS: laughs Screw you. You know what? If that killer finds me, this time, I'm gonna... bang Bash his skull in. PHILIP: Right, okay, tough guy. LUKAS:: Too bad he's not looking for us. Oh, yeah, watch out, Tommy. He's coming for you. and right there Philip starts to worry: PHILIP: What? He's... LUKAS: I'm just kidding. It was... it was a joke. I'm just... Mm. Ugh. groans I'm kidding. It was a joke. Come on. Lukas again starts to wrestle with Philip and knock him down: LUKAS: It's all right. He's gonna be fine. laughing It was a joke. A sheriff vehicle pulls up a blares his alarm to get there attentiion: blares LUKAS: Wait... oh, shIt. blaring PHILIP: What, what, what, what... blares On the way back to the Station, Helen is listing to the audio book about foster kids: Many teenagers become defiant when you threaten them, or tune you out when you give them lectures. Trust must be established for your teen to feel comfortable opening up to you. Inside the statrion, Philip & Lukas are talking and hungover: PHILIP: Why... why did you kiss me earlier? LUKAS: What? PHILIP: Because you wanted to, or because you didn't want me to tell? LUKAS: I'm not supposed to like you this way. (1) Outside the the Station: BO: Sheriff, we got to talk, right now! HELEN: Bo, calm down. I'm here. The boys are inside... LUKAS: Oh... oh, shit PHILIP: What do you want me to say? I'll say whatever you want. LUKAS: We can't talk, right, if we're even more wasted? PHILIP: Is that hand sanitizer? Lukas takes a big gulp: PHILIP: No, no, no, don't do that. LUKAS: Drink this. Drink this. PHILIP: No, no, no, no. LUKAS: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Put it down. PHILIP: Are you serious? LUKAS: Uh-huh. Philip takes a big gulp, lukas hides the sanitizer as the adults walk in: BO: Oh, my God. HELEN: Okay, so who has the fake ID? BO; So, what, you two are friends now? LUKAS & PHILIP: No. HELEN: No? You just happen to get drunk and smash windows together? GABE: Babe. HELEN: Yes? BO: Okay, I don't get it. What the hell's going on with you two? groaning Lukas then throws up: HELEN: Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on... Okay. Okay. groaning HELENl throat You know what? Why don't we just... you can come back tomorrow, and we'll talk about it then? BO: Yeah, we'll talk about that first thing tomorrow. Come on, now. LUKAS: groans Dad. Helen exhales deeply HELENl I'm not gonna lecture you right now. GABE: She wants to. HELEN: Yeah. I really want to, but that's not how you establish trust, so I'm going to listen. So you want to tell us what happened? Then Philip throws up: GABE: Okay. Okay. coughing Tony come in from outside startled: TONY: Helen? HELEN: Can you give us a minute, Tony? TONY: No, Helen, it's urgent. I'm serious. HELEN: You okay? GABE: Oh, yeah, I got this. HELEN: Okay. GABE: All right. Got it out of you? Helen & Tny make there way to the spot where Tommy & Tracy ran in Ryan. They are dead with herion needles laying on the ground. Back at the Cladwell Ranch, Helen enters the bedroom getting dressed as Gabe wakes up: GABE: When did you get home? HELEN; Late. GABE: Mm. Parents keep you there talking? HELEN: No, not really. I stood outside their houses for a long time. I just wanted to give those families as much time as I could, you know? 'Cause I knew once they opened the door and I stepped in, then nothing would be the same. And then at Tommy's house, they were all... sighs Laughing inside, and I just wanted to walk away so bad. GABE: Oh, babe, I'm so sorry. Just as Gabe is about to kiss Helen, his back spasms: groans HELEN: Oh, no. Not your back. GABE: Oh, yeah. groans HELEN: Don't move. Helen moves towards the end of the bed and give Gabe a footmassage: HELEN: Give it to me. GABE: Okay. All right. Yeah. It's really gonna be an epidemic up here, this heroin? HELEN: I don't know. It looks that way. GABE: Oh, right there, babe. Oh, yeah, that's the spot. We got to make sure we steer Philip clear of all that. HELEN: I hope it's not too late. GABE: What do you mean? HELEN: Tommy Lombart. He was wearing Philip's jacket when we found him. GABE: That's his friend, right? The one he bartered with? Camera for the jacket? HELEN: So he says. GABE: Hey, you don't think Philip's involved in all this, do you? HELEN: No, no, of course not. Gabe, I've seen this so many times with kids you least expect it. And I spent time in Tommy's room. You know, football was his way into Notre Dame, so I just find it hard to believe that a kid that driven is gonna do heroin. GABE:Yeah. I'm so sorry. Back in New York at Ryan apt, he pulls up a file of Bella: Back at the Cladwell Ranch during breakfeast with Helen, Gabe and Philip: GABE: You know, when a situation like this happens in a small town, it can escalate so fast. HELEN: Yeah, they're afraid it's gonna become an epidemic. PHILIP: Yeah, I didn't really know those kids very well. Helen pulls out Philips jacket: HELEN: Philip, Tommy had this when we found him. GABE: That's the boy you traded the camera with, right? PHILIP: Yeah. Yeah. GABE: Ah, Philip. I am so sorry. Outside the house a truck pulls up and honks horn: GABE: Excuse me. Hey, I'll be there in a second! PHILIP: Are you sure that they overdosed? HELEN: Why? You don't think so? PHILIP: I don't know. I just... I just can't believe that Tommy would do drugs. HELEN: Well, they found heroin in his bloodstream. PHILIP: Huh. Can I show you something? So Tommy took these a couple days ago. It's so weird, right? They look happy, not high. HELEN: No. PHILP: I don't get it. HELEN: Sometimes you think you can know someone, but you really don't. (Truer word could not be spoken) HELEN: Do you want to take your jacket? PHILIP: Oh, don't you need that? HELEN: No. It's not a criminal case. PHILIP: I don't really want it. HELEN: Okay. You know, me and Gabe are always here if you want to talk about anything. Siting in front of the Courthouse Helen calls Kamilah to make a deal for her to talk to the judge: HELEN: Hey, Kamilah. KAMILAH: Yeah? HELEN: If you want me to talk to this judge about your sister, get me access to Mithat's apartment. I think he's got Bella in there. KAMILAH: Fine. I can try to expedite a search warrant. While Helen is in talking to the Judge, Sita is going to see Mithat to work out a deal for the missing package: MITHAT APT: SITA: I take full responsibility for keeping Sita Petronelli from her court hearing, Your Honor. COURTHOUSE: HELEN: We're investigating a multiple homicide, and it was crucial that we immediately take Sita's testimony. MITHAT APT: MITHAT: The baby sleeps here. Yeah. COURTHOUSE: HELEN: I'd never met her before, Your Honor, but based on our interview, I can assure you that Sita's greatest concern is for the well-being of her child. MITHAT APT: MITHAT SINGING: ♪ Dripping money ♪ ♪ On your thighs ♪ You are wise... to be good... to Mithat. Mithat undresses Sita to prepare her for payment of goods lost: MITHAT: Mmm. moan COURTHOUSE: HELEN: And knowing the demands of raising a child, I believe the court is safe to reunite Sita and her boy. MITHAT APT: Sita is redressed and i the bathroom where she places the bomb. Courthouse: Helen is releaved and with her warrent goes to Mithat apt. At Waldenbeck Farm the men are getting ready for the turkey shot backing up the turkeys using the tractor: BO: All right, that's good! There we go. grunts Want to help Orville with the hitch? LUKAS: Yeah. BO: Well, you know, son, I know you weren't that close to, uh, Tommy and his girlfriend, but if anybody pressures you about drugs... LUKAS: No way. BO: All right. Whatever you need, you can talk to me, right? LUKASl Okay, Dad. BO: All right. Go get some water and food for these birds. LUKAS: Hey, Dad? Sorry about yesterday. BO: Yeah, I just, uh... I can understand drinking. We all got into that in high school, but smashing windows with some city kid? LUKAS: You're supposed to be better than that. gobbling BO: Go ahead, Orville! Fire her up! At Mithat Apt Helen knocks on the door demanding to be let in when an explosion blew her back down the stairs knocking her unconscious. A little while latter she wakes up in an ambulance asking where Bella is. HELEN: Where is she? Where is... Where's... where's the girl? There's a teenager with dark hair. Suddenly Gabe runs up to she is Helen is alright: ''GABE: Oh, my God. Helen! Helen! Hey. Hey. Hey. Helen, how are you doing? Oh, man. Let's get you out of here, okay? Okay? ''At the abandoned Barn, Philip finds Lukas reving up his dirtbike: PHILIP: Lukas! Hey! LUKAS: No! PHILIP: Tommy and Tracy... hey! LUKAS: What? PHILIP: I showed Helen the pictures of Tommy and Tracy. She still thinks they overdosed. You know he killed them. What if he's still out there? LUKAS: No. No. No! Lukas starts to kick the car: PHILIP: Stop! Stop! Stop! LUKAS: No! PHILIP: Stop. Stop. LUKAS: It's never gonna stop, is it, Philip? All this killing. It's never gonna stop. And it's my fault. PHILIP: What are you talking about? LUKAS: Tommy and Tracy... the turkeys... They're just gonna shoot them, for nothing. And it's my fault. Philip looks around and grabs both helemts and: PHILIP: Doesn't have to be. Here. Come on. Let's go.Come on. The two boys ride back to the Waldenbeck Farm to save the turkeys just to get there to late, the shooting has started and Lukas is having flashbacks to that night in the Cabin. In New York at a restraunt that is marked closed for a party. Inside the room are FBI agents: FBI AGENT: Okay, listen up, people. Glad you're all having a good time on the bureau's tab. I'd like to introduce Special Agent Ryan Kane. Ryan's been coordinating surveillance on the Turkish heroin pipeline, mostly Mithat Milonkovic. Agents Burlingame and Davis are already laying the groundwork for a new narcotics task force based out of Poughkeepsie. At Sita apt, the Child Welfare brought back little Jakey: SITA: Okay. Look, he's back! Hi. Back at the restruant with th FBI: FBI AGENT: We've recruited Ryan to oversee an expanded operation. If you'd like to be considered, you can talk to Agent Kane directly. Agent Kane stands up: Thank you. I've had my eye on this operation for a while now. Category:Transcript